Power Rangers: Back to Action  Haunted Halloween
by srg118
Summary: The Power Rangers celebrate their first Halloween together by helping at the Juice Bar's Halloween costume party, but Domminnous, Rita and Zedd have plans for their own monster mash.
1. Chapter 1

In the parking lot of the Angel Grove Plaza, a red Ford truck parks in the parking lot. The front of the Plaza's Juice Bar and Diner is covered in Halloween decorations and a sign hanging above the front reads HALLOWEEN PARTY - 4 p.m. to 7 p.m.

* * *

><p>Inside the Juice Bar, ozens of people are in attendance in costume, mostly kids between the ages of 6 to 12. Bulk and Skull, both dressed as samurais, are at the bar tending to customers. Jason and Kimberly stand at a contest booth, with a sign on the wall behind them which reads COSTUME CONTEST: SIGN UP. Jason is in a detective costume and Kimberly is in a mad doctor costume with a Einstein-like wig. A teenage boy in a pirate costume is signing a form and he hands it to Kimberly.<p>

KIMBERLY: "Thanks for signing up. Good luck on the costume contest."

JASON: "Remember to sign up for the costume contest, folks! The grand prize winner gets five thousand dollars!"

At the bar, Bulk and Skull hand over jack o' lantern pails to some children that are filled with candy. Margaret is with them, dressed in an Egyptian Princess costume.

BULK: "Here you go, kids! Have fun."

SKULL: "Yeah! Happy Halloween!"

Across the room, Ethan stands at a table with bowls of candy, plates of chocolate chip cookies, and cups filled with both whole and chocolate milk. Ethan is dressed in a Dracula costume, minus the fangs. There are also plates of cookies on the table in various Halloween shapes, from white ghosts and orange pumpkins to black cats. Ethan hands a bowl of cookies and a glass of milk to a 10-year-old girl dressed as a witch.

ETHAN: "Hey, that's a great costume! Have a happy Halloween!"

Zack enters the Juice Bar, dressed like a zombie. He walks over to Jason and Kimberly's booth.

KIMBERLY: "Hey, Zack! Nice costume!"

ZACK: "Thanks, Kim! Nice perm!"

KIMBERLY GIGGLES.

ZACK: "Hey, have you seen Tommy and Kat around here yet?"

JASON: "I just got a message from Tommy on my cell phone. He's on his way over."

ZACK: "I can't believe we get to help out at the Juice Bar and help out with the Youth Center's Halloween party!"

KIMBERLY: "I know. These kids are totally going to have a great time here. We've even got a haunted house in the next room for people to check out."

ZACK: "No, thanks. I think Angel Grove's seen enough monsters on a daily basis. I'm going to go help at the other booth until Tommy and Kat get here."

Jason nods as Zack walks off down the room. Jason smiles as a little boy walks up to his booth.

* * *

><p>On the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Domminnous spies on the Earth with his telescope. He turns his head and looks at Lord Zedd.<p>

DOMMINNOUS: "This Halloween holiday of theirs intrigues me. It's the one day of the year where even the Power Rangers themselves dress up as monsters for fun!"

Lord Zedd and Rita walk over and join Domminnous on the balcony.

RITA: "It's become a sniveling excuse to mock the goodies and candy handed out to the very children who fear monsters live in their closets and under their beds."

ZEDD: "I once tried to have my own party by attempting to destroy Tommy, but it failed."

DOMMINNOUS: "Well, that's why it failed! You targeted only one Ranger and you hoped the others would follow! I have a plan of my own, perfect for Halloween... and for the destruction of the Power Rangers!"

DOMMINNOUS LAUGHS and walks off the balcony back into the throne room.

* * *

><p>Back in the Juice Bar, Tommy and Kat have already arrived and are with Zack at the booth. Tommy is dressed like King Arthur, while Kat is dressed like a queen. Tommy hands over a pen to a man in a pirate costume.<p>

TOMMY: "Here you go, man. Good luck with the costume contest."

The man hands Tommy the form and he walks off. Kat looks around the room at the people in their costumes.

KAT: "They have some really nice costumes this year. I'd say it'd be pretty tough to pick a grand-prize winner."

Tommy smiles as a Mother walks with her son to their booth. The boy is dressed as the Green Ranger, missing the Dragon Dagger but with a home-made Dragon Shield.

TOMMY: "Hey, little guy. Love the costume."

ZACK: "Gee, I wonder why."

TOMMY CHUCKLES as the Mother signs the form for her son.

MOTHER: "What time does the contest end?"

KAT: "The costume contest ends in about an hour. After that, the owners will announce the winners."

Tommy hands a small bucket of candy to the boy.

TOMMY: "Here you go. Have a great time."

BOY: "Thank you."

The boy and his Mother walk away.

Over at the bar, Bulk and Skull hand out cups of red fruit punch to two young boys in costumes, one dressed as a ghost and the other dressed as the Red Ranger.

BULK: "Here you go, kids."

Tommy, Kat and Ethan walk up to the bar and they watch as the kids pass by.

ETHAN: "Looks like the Power Rangers are a very popular costume choice."

BULK: "Why not? They're only the greatest superheroes in the city."

SKULL: "Yeah, well, they also happen to be the only superheroes in the city, Bulky."

BULK: "Pipe down, Skull. What can we get for you guys?"

KAT: "Can we get three large Cokes please, Bulk?"

BULK: "Sure thing."

Elsewhere, over at their booth, Jason and Kimberly watch as a group of kids stand at the door. A fifteen-year-old boy in a pirate costume stands by the kids.

PIRATE TEEN: "Now remember, you guys, we need to stay together and we'll check out the candy with your parents after we get back trick or treating."

KIMBERLY: "I remember when we used to do that when we were teenagers."

JASON: "I know. I remember being with Trini and Zack chaperoning at the preschool while you were with Billy and Tommy at the Juice Bar."

KIMBERLY: (voice lowered) "Yeah, and after we took the kids trick or treating, we had to save Tommy from Lord Zedd's monsters. I just hope we don't have that problem again this year."

JASON: "No kidding."

Kimberly looks over at Ethan's booth and she smiles. She pats Jason on the shoulder.

KIMBERLY: "Hey. Look."

Jason turns and looks at Ethan's booth. He smiles as Laura walks towards Ethan, wearing a pink princess gown with a golden crown. Walking with her is a six-year-old girl, DANIELLE. Danielle is holding Laura's hand, she is dressed like a witch and has a broom held in one hand.

ETHAN: "Hello, Laura. That's a lovely costume."

LAURA: "Thank you, Ethan."

ETHAN: "Who's your friend?"

LAURA: "This is my cousin Danielle. Her mother and father are out of town on a business trip, so I offered to take her trick or treating. Danielle, this is my friend Ethan."

ETHAN: "It's nice to meet you, Danielle. I love your costume."

DANIELLE: "Thank you. My Mommy picked it out."

ETHAN: "Would you guys like some Halloween snacks before you go trick or treat?"

LAURA Sure, that'd be nice.

Ethan smiles and reaches over to grab some cups for them.

Over at his booth, Zack hands a pen over to a woman in a costume and she signs her form.

ZACK: "Good luck in the costume contest. Don't forget to check out the haunted house in the next room! It's really spooky!"

The woman nods and walks off. Zack looks over at Tommy and Kat at the booth next to his.

ZACK: "Hey, have you guys been inside the haunted house set-up yet?"

TOMMY: "Not yet. Is it any good?"

ZACK: "Yeah, I helped Jason set it up earlier with Bulk and Skull. It's got a lot of scary surprises inside of it!"

TOMMY: "It sounds good. Maybe we'll check it out after everyone's signed in for the costume contest."

* * *

><p>On the Palace balcony, Domminnous looks at the Earth with his telescope. Rita, Zedd, Goldar and Rito are standing nearby.<p>

DOMMINNOUS: "A haunted house, eh? So people actually go inside a haunted house to be scared on purpose?"

GOLDAR: "Yes, Lord Domminnous. They have people in costumes jump out to scare them or have decorations and sound effects intended to scare them."

RITO: "Why do ya ask? Are we going inside one? I love haunted houses!"

DOMMINNOUS: "We are not going inside the haunted house for fun, you fools! We're going to take over that haunted house! It'd be perfect to use for my plan for the Rangers' final battle!"

ZEDD: "Excellent! We can send down some of our nastiest monsters to keep the Rangers company!"

RITA: "Hey, wait a second! I've got a new one Finster's been working on that would fit in perfectly for Halloween! I'll be right back!"

Rita walks off.

* * *

><p>In his workshop, Finster is sculpting a mold of clay into a new monster. Baboo and Squatt stand nearby, watching. Rita enters the room.<p>

RITA: "Finster! We've got a new plan to destroy the Power Rangers, but I need you to make one of your new monsters to go along with some of the old ones we're sending down!"

FINSTER: "Of course, my queen. Which monster would you like?"

RITA: "I want you to use that new Dracula monster you've been working on!"

Finster walks over and grabs a clay model of a Dracula-type monster.

FINSTER: "Oh, yes, my queen. The Cruel Count is a wonderfully wicked choice for Halloween."

RITA: "I also want you to recreate some of your best old monsters best suited for Halloween while Zedd recreates his old monsters! Send down Bones, Pumpkin Rapper... anything suited for Halloween!"

FINSTER: "As you wish, my queen."

BABOO: "Ooh, goody, we love Halloween!"

SQUATT: "Yeah, can we go Trick or Treating this year?"

RITA: "Zip it, you numbskulls! We've got work to do!"

Finster walks over and sets the clay model down on the Monster Matic conveyor belt to use.

* * *

><p>The side room of the Juice Bar and Diner is now made up to be a Haunted House. The outside set of the haunted house is seen, with a short line of people waiting to go inside. The set is low budget but fairly impressive, such as cobwebs on a nearby scary tree, jack o' lanterns with scary faces carved on them, open coffins filled with candy at either side of the doorway, etc.<p>

Inside the Haunted House set, Bulk and Skull are walking the six unmorphed Rangers through the haunted house. They see cobwebs, creaky doors at either side of the hall, hidden compartments on select parts of the walls, floor and ceiling, etc.

KAT: "This is really great."

KIMBERLY: "Yeah, you guys did an impressive job of making it look petrifying."

A man in a werewolf costume suddenly leaps out and GROWLS loudly. Kimberly lets out a STARTLED SCREAM and jumps back to Jason. BULK AND SKULL LAUGH.

BULK: "Well, since we helped design the haunted house, nothing can scare us."

SKULL: "Yeah. We know what's coming next."

Bulk opens the door to the next room and finds a man in a Mummy costume charging right at them. His arms are outstretched, his eyes glowing red and MOANING LOUDLY. BULK AND SKULL SCREAM like five year old girls and turn tail to run away. Jason catches Bulk by the arm and Zack grabs Skull by the back of his collar.

ZACK: "Chill out, guys, it's just Ben. What's up, buddy?"

The Mummy removes his mask, revealing himself as Ben. He waves happily at Zack. Bulk and Skull force scared smiles and wave back.

BULK: (voice shaky) "Good one, Ben. Did- didn't see you there."

SKULL: (voice shaky) "Yeah. Didn't see you there."

JASON: "Don't worry. It may look scary in here, but there's nothing here that would actually hurt anyone."

* * *

><p>Lord Zedd stands on the balcony with Rita and Domminnous at either side of him. Zedd looks at the Earth with his red telescopic eyebeam.<p>

ZEDD: "Oh, you are wrong about that, Red Ranger! _Dead_ wrong! It's time we show these Rangers how WE throw a party!"

DOMMINNOUS: "I couldn't agree with you more, Zedd. Goldar! Rito! Go with our band of monsters and let's give them a REAL scare!"

* * *

><p>Outside of the Juice Bar, the clouds begin to darken. Thunder RUMBLES overhead.<p>

* * *

><p>The guests inside the Juice Bar look around and they hear the RUMBLING THUNDER outside. Danielle holds onto Laura tightly.<p>

LAURA: "That's odd. There wasn't a cloud in the sky when we got here."

The six Rangers follow Bulk and Skull through the right side door and back into the main room. They hear the THUNDER RUMBLING outside. Margaret is still at the bar, tending to a customer. She looks puzzled as she hears THUNDER RUMBLE.

KIMBERLY: "That's weird. I don't remember hearing the weatherman say anything about a thunderstorm today."

With a flash of light, Pudgy Pig appears in the room and he LAUGHS WICKEDLY. The kids and guests in costume SCREAM with horror and run off for the exits.

MAN IN COSTUME: "A monster!"

The Rangers look wide-eyed and Bulk and Skull move away fearfully.

PUDGY PIG: "Happy Halloween!"

PUDGY PIG LAUGHS again. The Rangers, Bulk and Skull watch as the guests run off for the exits in horror. Pudgy Pig walks by the fleeing crowd.

ZACK: "Aw, man! It's Pudgy Pig!"

KIMBERLY: "Ooh! I knew it wouldn't be Halloween without having some real monsters show up!"

KAT: "Guys, wait! Look!"

Pudgy Pig ignores the crowd and he walks by them. Instead, he goes right for Ethan's booth and for the snacks. Pudgy Pig starts to chow down on sugar cookies, candy, Rice Krispies Treat bars, anything he can get his hands on. Bulk and Skull storm right over to the booth.

BULK: "Hey! Hey, Porky! You've got to pay for those!"

Pudgy Pig turns to Bulk and Skull and he GRUNTS and GROWLS. Bulk and Skull put their hands up and back away slowly.

SKULL: "Like we said! It's on us! Enjoy the snacks!"

Jason looks away from Pudgy Pig and sees the Dracula-looking monster has entered the room. He has deathly pale gray skin, black hair, purple eyes, a black suit, and a black bat-like cape that's red on the inside. This is the CRUEL COUNT monster. He even speaks in a Romanian accent like Dracula.

CRUEL COUNT: "Welcome to our party! Our hosts, Domminnous, Rita and Zedd, want you to have a happy Halloween... while you can!"

Suddenly, some of the people who have fled run back inside from the exits. Following the crowd from the hallway is the first monster the Rangers ever faced, Bones.

BONES: "Don't leave yet! It's Showtime!"

Laura backs away from the monsters, clutching Danielle closer.

DANIELLE: "I'm scared!"

LAURA: "It'll be okay, Danielle. Just stay by me!"

Ethan steps forward, but Tommy grabs his arm.

TOMMY: "Hold up. We can't fight them now."

From behind, a woman in a zombie costume walks over to the Rangers from behind.

MUMMY WOMAN: "We need help! There are monsters in the haunted house! Real ones! There are kids trapped in there!"

KIMBERLY: "What?"

TOMMY: "Lead the way. We'll get them out."

The Rangers follow the Mummy Woman into the next room.

* * *

><p>Inside the Command Center, Zordon and Alpha look at the Viewing Globe. They watch as the crowd of people are trapped in the Juice Bar and Diner by the monsters.<p>

ALPHA 5: "Ay yi yi! Zordon! Our sensors indicate that even more monsters have entered the Juice Bar!"

ZORDON: "I can't contact the Rangers. The thunderstorm outside is disrupting our communication systems. Our sensors detect a large surge of evil energy emanating from it."

ALPHA 5: "Oh, dear! How can this get any worse?"

* * *

><p>In the Juice Bar, the Mummy Woman leads Jason, Tommy, Kat, Zack, Ethan and Kimberly down the hallway. The actors have already left their stations at the haunted house.<p>

JASON: "How much further?"

MUMMY WOMAN: "Just a little more. I think they went this way."

The woman turns left, walks through a doorway and the six Rangers follow her. As they walk through the door, it shuts behind them and glows with purple energy.

* * *

><p>The Mummy Woman opens a door and leads the Rangers out of the Haunted House. They walk a short distance from the haunted house into a graveyard outside, when Jason suddenly stops and he holds his hand up for the others to stop. He notices the various tombstones and graves, some freshly dug, on the grassy ground.<p>

JASON: "Hold it, guys. This isn't part of the haunted house set."

The Mummy Woman smiles as she turns around to the six Rangers.

MUMMY WOMAN: "Clever Ranger."

The Mummy-dressed woman glows with energy and she turns into her true form: a Z-Putty. The door behind the Rangers slams shut and locks itself. The Rangers turn to see the locked door and then they look back at the Z-Putty. With a flash of light, Rito and Goldar appear behind the Putty.

RITO: "Trick or treat, smell my feet!"

Goldar waves his hand in front of his face in disgust.

GOLDAR: "_Ugh!_ I can smell them from _here!_"

RITO: "No, you can't!" (sniffs) "WHEW! Oh, wait! Yeah, you can! Heh! Sorry 'bout that."

TOMMY: "What is this place?"

GOLDAR: "Think of it as your final resting place! Once we're done with you, we'll have six new occupants to fill these empty graves! And we've even brought back some old friends to help us destroy you!"

Goldar aims his sword at two nearby graves. The dirt in front of two tombstones burst open and King Sphinx and Pumpkin Rapper crawl out of their separate graves. King Sphinx walks over to join Goldar, while Pumpkin Rapper stands next to Rito.

ZACK: "Aw, great. More company."

TOMMY: "I'd say it's time we got into our OTHER costumes!"

JASON: "It's Morphin' Time!"

The six Rangers draw their Morphers and hold them out with both hands braced behind them. They push their thumb on the trigger buttons and the Morphers pop open.

TOMMY: "Dragonzord!"

ZACK: "Mastodon!"

KIMBERLY: "Pterodactyl!"

ETHAN: "Triceratops!"

KAT: "Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

JASON: "Tyrannosaurus!"

The six adults morph into their Power Ranger costumes and they get into fighting stances.

A small army of Z-Putties appear and they run over to join Goldar, Rito, Pumpkin Rapper and King Sphinx.

GOLDAR: "You pitiful Rangers have gotten in our way for the last time! Attack!"

The evil space aliens charge at the Rangers.

RED RANGER: "Move out, Rangers! Take 'em down!"

The Rangers return the charge and they leap into action, each going to their own opponent.

Blue Ranger foot-sweeps Z-Putty #1, he turns to face Z-Putty #2 and he is hit on the gut by Z-Putty #2's kick. Blue Ranger recovers, retaliates with an elbow jab to the Z-Putty's chest Z and he knocks the Putty down. Z-Putty #1 has recovered and charges at Blue Ranger. He blocks its punch and delivers a right hook to Z-Putty #1's jaw.

Yellow Ranger is dueling with Z-Putty #3. She blocks Z-Putty #3's high kick and then she knocks him down with a kick to the chest. Yellow Ranger turns to see Z-Putty #4 leap at her, she ducks under him and the Putty lands behind her. Z-Putty #4 punches at Yellow Ranger, but she grabs his fist, flips him over and he lands on his back.

Black Ranger dodges under Goldar's sword attack, he draws his Blade Blaster and switches it to sword mode. Goldar slashes his sword at Black Ranger again, but he blocks the blade with his Blaster sword. Goldar kicks Black Ranger's stomach, making him stagger back, and he slashes his sword again. Black Ranger blocks it with his Blaster sword and he slashes his sword on Goldar's chest, raising sparks off as Goldar falls to the ground.

Meanwhile, Rito slashes his sword at Pink Ranger, but she dodges. She draws her Blade Blaster, switches it to sword mode, and she blocks the blade of Rito's sword with hers. Rito slashes his sword again, raising sparks as it hits Pink Ranger's chest. She stumbles back and Rito slashes his sword at her again. Pink Ranger blocks the blade of Rito's sword with her blaster sword, she slashes her sword down Rito's chest and the hit raises sparks off Rito's chest as he falls to the ground.

Elsewhere, Green Ranger ducks under Pumpkin Rapper's high kick and he attempts a foot-sweep kick, but the monster flips over it. Green Ranger gets up and tries a high kick, but Pumpkin Rapper blocks it and kicks Green Ranger's stomach, knocking him back. Pumpkin Rapper lets loose another kick to Green Ranger's chest that knocks him down and he rolls to a stop on the ground. Green Ranger recovers, he draws his Dragon Dagger and he stands as Pumpkin Rapper's left eye glows.

PUMPKIN RAPPER: "Foolish Ranger, you can't stop me! Soon you'll all be history!"

Pumpkin Rapper shoots a series of pink energy rings from his left eye, but Green Ranger charges by. The energy rings hit the ground and they cause a series of small explosions, but Green Ranger runs past them and leaps into the air. Green Ranger slashes his Dragon Dagger down Pumpkin Rapper's chest, raising sparks as the monster stumbles back. Pumpkin Rapper tries a kick to Green Ranger's head, but Green Ranger blocks the kick and he sends the monster down with a high kick.

GREEN RANGER: "I don't think so, candle brain!"

Meanwhile, Red Ranger flips away as King Sphinx fires out a series of red question mark-shaped energy bolts from his staff. The energy bolts hit the ground and cause a series of small explosions, but Red Ranger dodges them all. He draws his Blade Blaster, switches it to gun mode, and he leaps at King Sphinx. He slashes his Blaster sword at the monster, but King Sphinx blocks the blade with his staff. He jabs the end his staff into Red Ranger's stomach and he stumbles back. King Sphinx swats his staff again, he hits Red Ranger's chest and sparks fly off his suit as he stumbles back from the hit. Red Ranger clutches his chest a moment as he recovers.

KING SPHINX: "I remember you were a lot tougher when we last fought!"

King Sphinx swats his staff at Red Ranger, but he dodges it and lets loose a kick to King Sphinx's gut. The monster stumbles back a few steps, but recovers and tries another attack with his staff. Red Ranger blocks the staff with his Blade Blaster sword, he slashes King Sphinx on the chest and sparks fly off the Sphinx's chest as he stumbles back.

RED RANGER: "Funny. I was about to say the same thing about you, Sphinx."

King Sphinx tries another staff attack, but Red Ranger dodges it. Red Ranger is struck on the chest by King Sphinx's kick, but he blocks the next kick and Red Ranger lets loose a spinning heel kick that knocks King Sphinx to the ground.

On the Palace balcony, Rita and Domminnous are watching the battle through their telescopes. Zedd is watching through his telescopic beam.

DOMMINNOUS: "No! We're losing! Our monsters are losing again!"

ZEDD: "Have faith, Domminnous. We've sent down an entire army of monsters for the Rangers to deal with. This time, we have the Rangers right where we want them."

RITA: "And with my new Cruel Count monster, those Rangers don't have a ghost of a chance of surviving!"

Back in the Graveyard, Green Ranger knocks Pumpkin Rapper to the ground with a slash to the stomach with his Dragon Dagger. Shortly after, Red Ranger knocks King Sphinx down with a slash to his chest with his blaster sword. Rito and Goldar rush over and join the fallen monsters, while the six Rangers regroup and stand before them.

RED RANGER: "Give it up, Goldar! You and your playmates don't have a chance to stop us!"

GOLDAR: "That's what you think, Red Ranger! Here in Lord Domminnous's own haunted graveyard, we have the advantage!"

In front of a tombstone, a gray hand suddenly punches through the grass. The Rangers watch as the Frankenstein Monster digs his way out of the ground and he stands up in front of his grave. The Frankenstein Monster GROWLS at the Rangers.

GREEN RANGER: "Oh, man! It's Rita's Frankenstein Monster!"

In a flash of light, Bones teleports in and appears behind the Rangers, wielding his green-bladed sword. BONES LAUGHS WICKEDLY at the Rangers. The Rangers turn to face Bones and then they hear another hand punch up from the ground. The Rangers turn to a grave to see Octophantom pulling himself up and out of his grave. Octophantom stands battle ready.

BLACK RANGER: "Oh, man! These guys just keep coming!"

Another hand punches up through the grass in front of a dusty tombstone. Pulling herself up from underground is the Invenusable Fly Trap. Eye Guy pulls himself up and out of a grave. Robogoat and Primator approach from behind, both covered with dirt from having just left their own graves.

FLY TRAP: "We're ba-ack, Rangers!"

ROBOGOAT: "At last! We can destroy the Power Rangers!"

The Rangers turn around and they see Snizard approach them from behind, along with the brown-furred Where-Wolf monster. WHERE-WOLF GROWLS and slashes his claws at the Rangers. The Rangers look around at the army of monsters.

BLACK RANGER: "There's too many of them!"

PINK RANGER: "Maybe we should contact the Command Center. Maybe Zordon can help us."

Yellow Ranger pushes the button on her communicator, only to hear static.

YELLOW RANGER: "Zordon? Alpha? Do you read me?"

There is only static heard. She pushes another button.

YELLOW RANGER: "Guys, I can't contact them!"

Pink Ranger tries to push a button on her communicator through her glove, but nothing happens.

PINK RANGER: "Oh, no! We can't teleport either!"

RITO: "You can't leave yet! It's time for you Power Pests to get better acquainted with your host in this graveyard: the Cruel Count!"

As a thick coat of fog goes over the ground, rising up quickly to the Rangers' ankles, there is a gray burst of smoke and the Cruel Count appears from it.

CRUEL COUNT: "Welcome, Rangers, to our haunted graveyard! My masters wish for me to dispose of you once and for all, and with my friends here, I intend to do just that!"

CRUEL COUNT LAUGHS as the monsters have the Rangers surrounded.

* * *

><p>Ionisos and Dulcea are now present in the Command Center. Ionisos is in his black uniform, while Dulcea is in her trademark Amazonian outfit. Ionisos is working at the eastern control console, while Zordon works at the western control console. Alpha 5 pulls out a paper from the printer by the computer.<p>

DULCEA: "What does the report say, Alpha?"

ALPHA 5: "The computer picked up an inter-dimensional doorway at the Juice Bar and Diner shortly after the thunderstorm! It seems that the Rangers went right through it!"

IONISOS: "Where did the Rangers go?"

ALPHA 5: "I don't know! The data from the computer is incomplete!"

ZORDON: "Keep trying, Alpha. We must find a way to regain contact and locate the Power Rangers."

Alpha 5 nods and starts typing on a control console.

ALPHA 5: "Ay yi yi! I just hope we're not too late to help them!"

* * *

><p>Back in the graveyard, the Power Rangers look around and see the monsters surrounding them. Cruel Count turns his head and looks at Pumpkin Rapper.<p>

CRUEL COUNT: "Pumpkin Rapper, we seem to have room for some more guests. Why don't you call out your friends to join our little party?"

Pink Ranger turns her head and sees a batch of rotten pumpkins near a tomb. She points at the pumpkins.

PINK RANGER: "Oh, no! Guys, look!"

Six of the pumpkins start to wobble and shake. Within seconds, the pumpkins hover up off the ground and they sprout Putty bodies. The six Pumpkin-headed Putties rush over and they join the monsters.

BLUE RANGER: "Oh, man, like we needed any more company!"

GREEN RANGER: "Keep your guard up, guys. These guys could attack at any second."

CRUEL COUNT: "Not any second, Green Ranger, but THIS second! Attack them! Leave no survivors!"

The monsters charge at the Power Rangers and the Rangers charge back to attack.

Near a broken coffin, Invenusable Fly Trap blocks Yellow Ranger's punch and the monster knocks her back a few steps with a jab to her stomach. Yellow Ranger recovers, she dodges Fly Trap's high kick and she knocks the monster back with a kick to the chest. Yellow Ranger tries another kick, but Fly Trap ducks and she sends Yellow Ranger down with a foot-sweep kick.

Elsewhere, while Pink Ranger duels with a Pumpkin-headed Putty in the background, Green Ranger fights Bones in the foreground. He blocks Bones' sword attack with his Dragon Dagger and he slashes his Dagger, but Bones blocks it with his sword. Bones slashes Green Ranger's chest and sparks fly off his chest armor as he stumbles back. Bones tries another slash, but Green Ranger ducks under it and he retaliates by slashing his dagger down Bones' chest. The hit raises sparks off Bones' ribcage.

Near a set of bushes, while Black Ranger fights Pumpkin Rapper in the background, Red Ranger fights Where-Wolf in the foreground. Where-Wolf high kicks at Red Ranger, but he dodges it and slashes his Blade Blaster sword across the monster's chest. Sparks fly as Where-Wolf stumbles back, but he recovers and dodges Red Ranger's next slash attempt. He slashes Red Ranger's stomach with his claws and Red Ranger stumbles back a few steps. Red Ranger recovers, he blocks Where-Wolf's next slash attempt, and Red Ranger does a spinning heel kick that knocks the monster down.

* * *

><p>Back in the Juice Bar, the exit doors have been blocked by Z-Putties. The monsters Rhinoblaster and Gnarly Gnome are also present, watching over the frightened guests.<p>

RHINOBLASTER: "Don't worry, kids! Just keep in line and you might be around to see next Halloween!"

Gnarly Gnome notices that Pudgy Pig is still at the snack booth, and he has cleared out six of the plates of food. He is drinking down a cup of whole milk and then Pudgy Pig starts to gobble up one of the sugar cookies.

GNARLY GNOME: "Hey, quit being such a pig! Save some for us!"

Pudgy Pig looks at Gnarly Gnome and he SNORTS.

PUDGY PIG: "I can't help it! I'm - I'm just so hungry!"

Pudgy Pig turns back to the snack booth and claps happily.

PUDGY PIG: "Oh boy! Chocolate chip!"

Pudgy Pig starts to gobble up the chocolate chip cookies, one after the other. GNARLY GNOME GROANS and shakes his head.

* * *

><p>On the Lunar Palace's balcony, through his telescopic eyebeam, Lord Zedd looks at the monsters' fight with the Power Rangers. The Rangers are fighting valiantly, but they're getting clobbered.<p>

Zedd ends the beam and he looks at Rita and Domminnous. They are looking at the same sight with their telescopes. Domminnous stops looking through his telescope and he smiles.

DOMMINNOUS: "Excellent. We finally have the Rangers outnumbered and outmatched."

RITA: 'And thanks to that magical storm we called forth, Zordon can't get a lock on the Rangers to contact them or get them out! We've got them trapped!"

DOMMINNOUS: "With our army of monsters to keep them company, finally, the Power Rangers have met a challenge they cannot beat. And now, at last, the Power Rangers will meet their end."

DOMMINNOUS LAUGHS WICKEDLY. RITA AND ZEDD LAUGH WITH HIM.


	2. Chapter 2

In the haunted graveyard, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are dueling with the various monsters, and they're getting pounded.

While Blue Ranger fights with Rito in the background, Black Ranger duels with Primator. The monster ducks under Black Ranger's spinning heel kick and Primator blocks his kick to his chest. Primator counters with a slash to Black Ranger's chest that sends sparks off his suit and he staggers back. Primator lets loose another slash that knocks Black Ranger to the ground.

Meanwhile, Invenusable Fly Trap blocks Yellow Ranger's punch and the monster knocks her back a few steps with a jab to her stomach. Yellow Ranger recovers, she dodges Fly Trap's high kick and she knocks the monster back with a kick to the chest. Yellow Ranger tries another kick, but Invenusable Fly Trap ducks and she sends Yellow Ranger down with a foot-sweep kick.

Elsewhere, Pink Ranger is fighting with King Sphinx. She backflips away as King Sphinx fires a series of fiery question marks from his scepter and the blasts miss her, exploding on the ground in a shower of sparks. She charges and tries to punch the Sphinx, but he blocks the punch and he kicks Pink Ranger on the stomach. He swats his staff at Pink Ranger, but she blocks the staff with her left hand and then she lets loose a high kick to King Sphinx's chest. King Sphinx stumbles back, but recovers and blocks Pink Ranger's next kick. King Sphinx swats his staff across Pink Ranger's chest and sparks fly off her suit as she is knocked to the ground.

By a tomb, while Green Ranger fights with Goldar in the background, Red Ranger fights Pumpkin Rapper in the foreground. The monster blocks Red Ranger's high kick and delivers a jab to his chest. Red Ranger stumbles back, but recovers and he dodges Pumpkin Rapper's next punch. Red Ranger kicks Pumpkin Rapper's stomach and he stumbles back a few steps. Pumpkin Rapper attempts a high kick, but Red Ranger blocks it and sparks fly as he slashes Pumpkin Rapper's chest with his Blade Blaster sword.

* * *

><p>On the Lunar Palace's balcony, Rita Repulsa and Domminnous watch the fight through their telescopes. Lord Zedd watches by his telescopic beam.<p>

DOMMINNOUS: "Excellent! Our monsters have the Rangers outnumbered and outmatched! I told you this would work!"

Lord Zedd watches the fight through his red telescopic beam. Pink Ranger is fighting with two Pumpkin-headed Putties, knocking one aside with a high kick and blocking the second's punch.

ZEDD: "The Power Rangers are still holding their own against our monsters."

Zedd ends his telescopic beam and he clutches his staff tight.

ZEDD (CONT'D): "Even so, it's only a matter of time before our army of monsters overpower them. After all of these years, the Power Rangers will finally fall, then Angel Grove... the world... will be ours!"

ZEDD LAUGHS WICKEDLY.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Juice Bar and Diner, THUNDER RUMBLES and the sounds are so loud that they rattle the windows. The people trapped inside look nervous, with Rhinoblaster and Gnarly Gnome standing watch. Four Z-Putties are also in attendance, watching the guests. Pudgy Pig has yet to leave the snack booth and is chugging down a cup of milk.<p>

A Z-Putty passes by the crowd and Danielle clutches onto Laura's side fearfully. Bulk and Skull back away from another Putty and go near Laura.

DANIELLE: "These Putties are scary!"

LAURA: "Don't worry, Danielle. We'll be all right."

Laura looks around and she notices the empty booths.

LAURA: "Say, where did Ethan and his friends go?"

Bulk and Skull glance at one another, exchanging "uh-oh" looks, and then they turn to Laura and Danielle.

BULK: "They're probably here somewhere."

SKULL: "Yeah! Maybe they got out and are trying to get help!"

RHINOBLASTER: "Your friends? You mean those wimps we've locked in the haunted house?"

LAURA: "What have you done to them?"

GNARLY GNOME: "Let's just say they'll be scared to death by the modifications that our masters made to it!"

LAURA: "Don't laugh. The Power Rangers will come and stop you!"

Bulk and Skull step forward, forcing brave looks.

BULK: "Yeah! They're probably on their way here now!"

RHINOBLASTER: "Not unless they can escape from our haunted graveyard in the dark dimension!"

RHINOBLASTER LAUGHS as Bulk and Skull look nervous. Pudgy Pig, however, drops an empty plate onto the table and starts eating from a bowl of candy.

PUDGY PIG: "Whoa! More food!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the haunted graveyard, Blue Ranger blocks Robogoat's staff with his Blade Blaster sword, but Robogoat strikes again and raises sparks as he hits Blue Ranger's chest. He stumbles back, but recovers and dodges as Robogoat lunges his staff at him. Blue Ranger kicks the staff out of Robogoat's hand and he lets loose a kick to his chest. Robogoat stumbles back, but recovers and punches at Blue Ranger. Blue Ranger blocks the punch, he slashes his Blade Blaster sword on Robogoat's chest and sparks fly off Robogoat's chest armor as he is knocked to the ground.<p>

EYE GUY: "Oh, Blue Ranger!"

Blue Ranger turns around to see Eye Guy several feet away, standing by an open grave.

EYE GUY (CONT'D): "I can SEE you!"

Eye Guy fires two large biting eyeballs from his chest, they hit Blue Ranger and he GRUNTS with pain as a shower of sparks fly off him from the double hit. Blue Ranger is knocked backwards and he hits the ground.

Yellow Ranger ducks under Invenusable Fly Trap's right hook, she gets up and she lets loose a kick to the monster's chest. Fly Trap blocks it, she jabs Yellow Ranger on the stomach and she stumbles back. Yellow Ranger recovers, she blocks Fly Trap's left cross and knocks the monster down with a haymaker. Yellow Ranger turns around and sees Bones charge at her. He lunges his sword at Yellow Ranger, but she dodges the blade and delivers a kick to the monster's chest that knocks Bones back a few steps. Bones' eyes glow red and he fires a series of red energy bolts that hits Yellow Ranger in a shower of sparks fly off her suit. YELLOW RANGER GRUNTS as she falls to the ground.

At another part of the graveyard, Green Ranger jump-kicks a Pumpkin-headed Putty and he hits the ground. The Putty lies defeated and it reverts back into a pumpkin. He turns around and sees Bones is fighting with Bones. Frankenstein Monster approaches Green Ranger from behind, holding his right neck bolt in his hand by a link of chains.

GREEN RANGER: "Hang on, Kat! I'm coming!"

Green Ranger tries to move to Yellow Ranger, but Frankenstein Monster swings the chain the bolt is attached to, he wraps it around Green Ranger's neck and he pulls him back. Green Ranger lands on his back on the ground, Frankenstein Monster pulls at the chains and Green Ranger kicks his right leg up and back. His foot hits Frankenstein Monster's chest and he lets go of the chains as he stumbles back. Green Ranger pulls the chains off his neck, he pulls the chains tight and he pulls Frankenstein Monster towards him. When he gets close enough, Green Ranger knocks the Monster down with a spinning heel kick.

GREEN RANGER: "Nice try, bolt-brain!"

Elsewhere, Black Ranger is dueling with Where-Wolf. He punches at the monster, but he blocks it and slashes Black Ranger across the chest. Sparks fly off his chest as Black Ranger stumbles back and Where-Wolf slashes again, but Black Ranger blocks his slash. Black Ranger counters with a low kick to Where-Wolf's stomach and then he lets loose a spinning heel kick that hits Where-Wolf's gladiatorial chest armor and knocks the monster down. Where-Wolf turns invisible and Black Ranger looks around for him.

BLACK RANGER: "Hey! Where'd you go, fur-ball?"

Where-Wolf turns visible behind Black Ranger. He slashes his back with his claws, and sparks fly off his suit as Black Ranger stumbles forward. He turns around to face Where-Wolf, but Where-Wolf is knocked down as Pumpkin Rapper is thrown on top of him. Red Ranger runs over to Black Ranger, who rubs his back.

RED RANGER: "You all right, Zack?"

BLACK RANGER: "Yeah, I'm okay."

WHERE-WOLF: "Not for long! I'll tear you both to pieces!"

WHERE-WOLF HOWLS and charges. The Red and Black Rangers draw their Blade Blasters, switch them into gun modes and hold them at Where-Wolf.

BLACK RANGER: "I don't think so!"

The two Rangers fire their guns and sparks fly off Where-Wolf's chest from the double hit. Just as Pumpkin Rapper gets to his feet, Where-Wolf falls back on top of him and both monsters fall to the ground.

PUMPKIN RAPPER: "Hey, watch it, you clown! I didn't stand up just fall back down!"

* * *

><p>Inside the Command Center, Ionisos is still at work on the eastern control console, while Zordon is at the western console pushing buttons. Dulcea and Alpha 5 look at the Viewing Globe, watching the fighting. She turns to face Ionisos.<p>

DULCEA: "Have you had any luck yet with the computer, Zordon?"

ZORDON: "Not yet, Dulcea. Our sensors are still unable to get a proper reading."

IONISOS: "Wait a second. I've got a lock on the energy source causing the thunderstorm."

ALPHA 5: "You do? Hooray! What do our sensors indicate?"

IONISOS: "I'm detecting a vulnerable set of molecules deep within the clouds of the thunderstorm. If we can send a powerful surge of energy from the Morphing Grid into the clouds, we can cause the clouds to evaporate and regain contact."

ZORDON: "Then we must work quickly, Ionisos. Whatever's happened to the Rangers, we must find a way to contact them and make sure they're safe."

* * *

><p>In the graveyard, several feet away from an empty grave, Green Ranger is dueling with Eye Guy. Eye Guy punches at Green Ranger, but he blocks and knocks the monster back with a kick to his stomach. Eye Guy tries a high kick, but Green Ranger blocks it and he knocks the monster back with a punch to the chest. Eye Guy recovers, fires a series of flaming eyeballs from his body and sparks fly off Green Ranger as he's struck down. Green Ranger recovers, stands and he blocks Eye Guy's high kick. Green Ranger slashes Eye Guy's chest with his Dragon Dagger and Eye Guy staggers back.<p>

At a different part of the graveyard, Blue Ranger is dueling with Snizard. Snizard whips his tail at Blue Ranger, but he backflips away from the tail and he attempts a high kick. Snizard blocks the kick, he jabs Blue Ranger's chest with his left snake hand and Blue Ranger stumbles back. Snizard spins around again, he whips his tail across Blue Ranger's chest and sparks fly off his chest as he falls to the ground. Blue Ranger rolls to a stop, recovers and he gets to his feet.

SNIZARD: "Don't you Rangers ever stay down?"

Blue Ranger sees Snizard open his large mouth and he fires a snake out of it. The snake wraps around Blue Ranger's body and neck and he struggles to get it off.

BLUE RANGER: "Oh, no! This snake's starting to drain my energy!"

Near a broken grave, Pink Ranger backflips over an attempted foot-sweep kick by Rito Revolto. He stands up and attempts a punch, but she catches his fist and flips him over. Rito gives a STARTLED YELL as he falls down and lands on his back inside an empty grave.

RITO: "Hey! Get me outta here!"

Pink Ranger turns around to see Snizard nearby, holding his bow and pulling back on an arrow. He fires the arrow, Blue Ranger is hit on the chest, and sparks fly off his suit as he falls to the ground.

PINK RANGER: "Oh, no! Let's make this a fair fight! Power Bow!"

Pink Ranger's Power Bow appears in her hands with a flash of pink light. Snizard turns around and sees Pink Ranger with her Power Bow. He draws a red arrow and prepares to fire, but Pink Ranger pulls back an arrow in her bow and fires first. Snizard staggers back as he's hit on the stomach and he staggers back. Pink Ranger fires another arrow that hits the monster's chest and sparks fly as Snizard falls to the ground. Pink Ranger grabs her Blade Blaster with her free left hand and she runs to Blue Ranger.

PINK RANGER: "It's okay! Hold still!"

She slashes her Blaster sword at the snake, slices it in half and it falls to the ground. Blue Ranger rubs his neck.

PINK RANGER: "Are you okay?"

BLUE RANGER: "I'll be okay. Thanks, Kimberly."

Elsewhere, Red Ranger is fighting with Octophantom. He blocks Red Ranger's right cross and counters with a left jab that hits Red Ranger's stomach. Octophantom tries another punch, but Red Ranger blocks it and he lets loose a spinning heel kick that knocks Octophantom back a few steps. Octophantom recovers and holds up his staff.

OCTOPHANTOM: "You won't beat me this time, Red Ranger!"

He swats his staff and sparks fly off Red Ranger's chest as he's hit. Octophantom attempts another swat with his staff, but Red Ranger blocks it and he kicks at Octophantom. Octophantom dodges the kick, he shoots red beams from his eyes and sparks fly off Red Ranger's chest as the hit knocks him back several steps. Red Ranger recovers and gets in a defensive stance.

RED RANGER: "Let's even the odds! Power Sword!"

His sword appears in his right hand in a flash of red light. Octophantom swats his staff at Red Ranger again and again, but he blocks each attack with his Power Sword. Octophantom lunges his staff at Red Ranger, but he blocks it and he slashes his Power Sword down. The Sword cuts the staff in half and Octophantom tosses it away. He tries to kick at Red Ranger, but he dodges it and he slashes his Power Sword down the monster's chest. Sparks fly off Octophantom as he falls and hits the ground. A Pumpkin-headed Putty tries to attack Red Ranger, but he sends it down with a slash of his Power Sword. As the Putty lies defeated on the ground, it changes back into a pumpkin.

On top of a coffin, Cruel Count watches the battles in progress. He sees Yellow Ranger fighting with Robogoat, Blue Ranger fighting with Frankenstein monster, Green Ranger fighting a Pumpkin-headed Putty, and Pink Ranger fighting with Snizard.

CRUEL COUNT: "Yes! Keep fighting! Soon you'll tire and then my monsters will overpower you!"

Close-by, Black Ranger hears as he fights with Pumpkin Rapper. He sends the monster down with a spinning heel kick and he turns around to face Cruel Count.

BLACK RANGER: "You talk pretty tough for such a cowardly monster!"

CRUEL COUNT: "What? You DARE call me a coward?"

BLUE RANGER: "Zack, what are you doing?"

BLACK RANGER: "Come on, Alucard! You've sent all of your buddies to destroy us, but you haven't gotten into the fight yet! What's your big super-power? Hiding in the corner?"

Cruel Count makes his hands into fists, enraged.

CRUEL COUNT: "Stop fighting, my friends! I will take care of them!"

Suddenly, the monsters stop fighting. The Rangers also stop and they turn to Cruel Count.

OCTOPHANTOM: "What? But we're winning!"

EYE GUY: "Yeah, we can finish them off!"

CRUEL COUNT: "I am the leader of this mission and I order you to stand down! I will handle them myself!"

Reluctantly, the monsters step aside and they circle around the graveyard. Cruel Count vanishes with a strobe-light type effect and he reappears in front of the Rangers.

CRUEL COUNT: "You've handled yourself well in battle, but you cannot defeat me!"

GREEN RANGER: "We'll see about that, bat-breath!"

Green Ranger leaps at Cruel Count and he slashes his Dragon Dagger at him. When he gets to Cruel Count, he passes through the monster like a ghost and lands behind him.

GREEN RANGER: "Huh? What?"

Cruel Count turns around, he turns solid again and he holds up his left hand. He fires a purple energy beam from his palm that hits Green Ranger's chest, sends him flying backwards and he crashes through a headstone.

YELLOW RANGER: "Oh, no! Tommy!"

Cruel Count turns around to see Red Ranger slash his sword at Cruel Count, but it again goes right through him. Cruel Count's eyes glow red, he fires a series of fiery red bolts from his eyes, and RED RANGER GRUNTS as a shower of sparks fly off his suit from the hits. Red Ranger is knocked down, he rolls to a stop on the ground near Black Ranger, and Black Ranger crouches down to help him up.

CRUEL COUNT: "I told you, you cannot defeat me."

RED RANGER: "We may not be able to touch you, but we WILL find a way to stop you, Count!"

CRUEL COUNT: "Oh, really? Can you stop HER?"

Cruel Count turns to Pink Ranger. His pupils vanish and his eyes glow red. PINK RANGER GRUNTS as she is frozen in place. Green Ranger gets to his feet and he sees Pink Ranger frozen.

GREEN RANGER: "Oh, no!"

RED RANGER: "Kimberly!"

Pink Ranger's eyes glow red from behind her visor. She turns to Blue Ranger, draws her Blade Blaster sword, and slashes him across the chest. Sparks fly as Blue Ranger is knocked to the ground. Green Ranger runs over and grabs her arms.

GREEN RANGER: "Kim! What are you doing?"

She breaks free from his grip, kicks Green Ranger's stomach and then she slashes him on the chest with her blaster sword. GREEN RANGER GRUNTS as sparks fly from his chest armor and he's knocked to the ground. Pink Ranger switches her Blade Blaster to gun mode and aims it at the Red and Black Rangers.

RED RANGER: "Kimberly, stop!"

She fires red beams at each Ranger's chest and the impact knocks the Red and Black Rangers to the ground. Yellow Ranger turns to Cruel Count and she leaps at him.

YELLOW RANGER: "Leave her alone!"

Yellow Ranger passes through the Cruel Count like a ghost and she lands on the ground. She turns around to see Cruel Count look at her. His eyes glow red and Yellow Ranger freezes.

GREEN RANGER: "No! Kat, don't look! Don't look him in his eyes!"

Yellow Ranger's eyes glow red from behind her visor. She turns to Green Ranger, aims her Blade Blaster gun at him and fires. GREEN RANGER GRUNTS as sparks fly from his suit and he's knocked back several steps. The other three male Rangers run over to join him.

GREEN RANGER: "Oh no! He's hypnotized Kat, too!"

CRUEL COUNT: "Of course. They are under my control now, and once I make them my brides, they will assist us in destroying you!"

RED RANGER: "NO!"

The Pink and Yellow Rangers aim their Blade Blaster guns at the Rangers and fire. The four men leap away and the beams hit a headstone instead, causing it to explode. Red Ranger lands and holds up his Power Sword.

RED RANGER: "Let our friends go, Count!"

BLACK RANGER: "I told you he was a coward!"

CRUEL COUNT: "Fine! If you want a fight, Rangers, I shall give you one!"

Cruel Count charges at the four Rangers and they charge back at him. Blue Ranger slashes his Blade Blaster sword at him, but Cruel Count blocks it and knocks him aside as his clawed fingers slash his chest. Black Ranger moves in next and slashes his blaster sword down Cruel Count's chest. He recovers, blocks the next slash with the blaster sword, and slashes Black Ranger's chest. Black Ranger is knocked to the ground and Green Ranger slashes his Dragon Dagger at Cruel Count. He catches Green Ranger's wrist, he jabs Green Ranger's stomach and then he knocks him to the ground with a slash to his chest. Red Ranger leaps at Cruel Count and he gives a KARATE CRY as he slashes his sword down Cruel Count's chest. Cruel Count staggers back, but recovers and Red Ranger slashes his sword at him again. The Count catches the blade with his hands, he kicks Red Ranger's stomach, and then he lets go of the sword as he slashes Red Ranger's chest. Sparks fly as Red Ranger is knocked down, he rolls to a stop on the ground, and he turns to Cruel Count. As the Rangers regroup, Cruel Count holds up his hands and fires a series of purple-tinged electric blasts at the Rangers. THE RANGERS GRUNT as sparks fly off their suits from the electric blasts and they fall to the ground. CRUEL COUNT LAUGHS WICKEDLY at the four fallen Rangers, and the hypnotized Pink and Yellow Rangers walk over and stand at either side of Cruel Count. He aims his hands at the four Rangers and his fists spark with purple electrical power.

CRUEL COUNT: "I told you that I cannot be defeated. And now, it is I who shall destroy the Power Rangers!"

* * *

><p>In the Juice Bar, the costumed guests all look around nervously at the monsters and Z-Putties around them. Pudgy Pig, of course, is still eating. Bulk and Skull stand in front of the bar by Margaret.<p>

MARGARET: "Got any plans, you guys?"

Pudgy Pig walks up to the bar, much to Bulk and Skull's dismay, and he holds his arms out.

PUDGY PIG: "More food!"

Bulk and Skull eye one another and then they eye Margaret.

BULK: "We've got to keep things calm until those monsters get out of here."

SKULL: "Right!" (puzzled) "How do we do that?"

Bulk steps forward and holds up his hands.

BULK: "Attention, ladies and gentlemen... and creepy monsters. Just stay calm, relax, and we'll be back out in a few minutes with refreshments!"

PUDGY PIG LAUGHS and claps his hands happily.

BULK: "Okay, then. Margaret, come with me in the back. Skull, entertain the monsters till we get back!"

SKULL: "Huh? Me? Bulkie, wait!"

Skull watches as Bulk and Margaret run to the back room. As they leave, Skull turns to the monsters and smiles nervously.

SKULL: "Hi there! Heard any good knock-knock jokes?"

Pudgy Pig steps forward and SNORTS in frustration.

SKULL: "Ok, ok. How about I tell a scary story?"

* * *

><p>In the Command Center, Zordon looks at the Viewing Globe nervously. He sees the Rangers in the haunted graveyard.<p>

ZORDON: "Ionisos, you must hurry. We've found the Rangers, but this new Cruel Count has placed Kimberly and Katherine under his mental command."

ALPHA 5: "Ay yi yi! This is terrible!"

Ionisos pushes a series of buttons on the control console and he hears a beep. He smiles.

IONISOS: "I did it! I've got a lock on the clouds' molecules! I am firing an energy beam from the Grid now!"

He turns a dial up a few notches and he pushes a red button.

IONISOS: "Now we must help Kat and Kimberly."

ZORDON: "I think I know a way. It's time we got one of our inventions out of storage."

Zordon walks over and starts typing on the control console.

* * *

><p>In the Juice Bar, the guests have gathered around Skull, who is seated on a chair. Even Gnarly Gnome, Pudgy Pig, Rhinoblaster and the Putties are in attendance.<p>

SKULL: "And then, as I stepped through the door, there it was. Just waiting for me! It was my son Spike's first report card!"

Two Z-Putties hold each other tight, GARBLING FEARFULLY.

* * *

><p>Outside, a beam of white energy fires down from the sky and strikes the clouds. The darkened clouds start to change, the THUNDER STOPS, and the sky and clouds turn normal again.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the Juice Bar, Skull looks up in confusion as the THUNDER STOPS. He looks at a window and sees the sky is normal.<p>

SKULL: "Huh. So much for the storm."

GNARLY GNOME: "What? NO!"

* * *

><p>At the haunted graveyard, while the other male Rangers dodge the Yellow and Pink Rangers, Red Ranger tries a jump-kick at Cruel Count, but he passes through him like a ghost. Red Ranger turns around, is struck in the chest by a series of close-range red eyebeams, and he's knocked to the floor. His communicator beeps its melody.<p>

RED RANGER: "Huh? My communicator! It's working again!"

GOLDAR: "What? No! That's not possible!"

Red Ranger holds his left wrist to his mouth.

RED RANGER: "Zordon! Thank goodness! We need help down here!"

ZORDON: (on communicator) "Prepare to teleport to the Command Center for new instructions. We will take care of Kat and Kimberly."

RED RANGER: "Got you, Zordon." (points at Cruel Count) "We're not done yet! We'll be back!"

The six Rangers teleport out and Cruel Count is furious.

CRUEL COUNT: "No! I had them! I had them! NO!"

* * *

><p>On the Lunar Palace's balcony, Zedd's body glows bright red with anger. Domminnous and Rita look away from their telescopes, both enraged.<p>

DOMMINNOUS: "I don't believe it! They ruined our storm clouds AND got out of the haunted graveyard! We're not through yet!"

Zedd holds up his left hand and a grow-bomb appears in his hand with a flash of white light. He throws it at the Earth.

ZEDD: "It's time to end this! Grow, our monsters! Grow!"

LORD ZEDD LAUGHS EVILLY. He puts his left hand back, a new bomb appears in his hand and he throws it at the Earth.

* * *

><p>At the graveyard, Cruel Count catches the bomb, throws it to the ground, and it EXPLODES. The explosion causes the gas from it to make CRUEL COUNT GROW GIANT-SIZED. The sky suddenly goes dark.<p>

CRUEL COUNT: "Bleh! Prepare to meet your end, Power Rangers!"

* * *

><p>Within the Command Center, the Pink and Yellow Rangers are in a special containment cell at the far left side of the room. A white light shines down on the two lady Rangers. The four male Rangers, with their removed helmets on a control console, stand watch as Alpha 5 types on his control pad.<p>

TOMMY: "How much longer, Alpha?"

ALPHA 5: "If my calculations are correct, the containment field's beam should end Cruel Count's mind-control."

The beam shines on the two female Rangers with a pulsating effect, getting brighter and brighter. The light fades and they shake their heads. The door automatically unlocks and opens.

YELLOW RANGER: "Oh, my head!"

Jason goes to the containment cell and he stands in front of Pink Ranger. He grabs her helmet and removes it. Kimberly looks at Jason, confused. Her eyes are brown again.

KIMBERLY: "Jason? How'd we get here?"

JASON: "It worked! You're back!"

Jason hugs Kimberly happily. Kimberly looks at Yellow Ranger and shrugs. Kat removes her helmet and she exits the chamber.

KAT: "What happened to us?"

ZORDON: "You were under the Cruel Count's hypnotic hold. We brought the containment cell out of storage and used its purifying energy to release you from his hold."

ETHAN: "So that's where that contraption came from."

KIMBERLY: "Thank you, Zordon."

TOMMY: "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Kat smiles and she hugs Tommy. They abruptly end the hug as the alarms go off.

ETHAN: "Now what?"

The Rangers grab their helmets and they walk to the Viewing Globe. On the Viewing Globe, Cruel Count has grown giant-sized and is attacking the city. Where-Wolf is at his side, pushing a building over.

ZORDON: "Lord Zedd has made six of the monsters grow. The rest have returned to the Lunar Palace, except the ones at the Juice Bar."

TOMMY: "We'll stop the giant monsters first and then we'll go to the Juice Bar."

ALPHA 5: "Be careful, Rangers!"

JASON: "Back to action!"

* * *

><p>In downtown Angel Grove, the Rangers teleport down and appear on a rooftop.<p>

FIVE RANGERS: "We need Dino Zord power now!"

The Zords have emerged from their hiding places and are rushing together to the city.

GREEN RANGER: "It's time for Dragonzord power!"

He plays his Dragon Dagger like a flute. As always, Dragonzord rises up out from the sea and walks out of the sea onto land. Dragonzord joins the Dino Zords. Red Ranger leaps up into the air to his Zord, followed by the Black and Blue Rangers, then the Yellow and Pink Rangers. Each Ranger lands in their Zord's cockpits and sits down.

RED RANGER: "Rangers, log on!"

BLACK RANGER: "Mastodon here, ready to chill!"

BLUE RANGER: "Triceratops, ready to roll!"

YELLOW RANGER: "Saber-Toothed Tiger, ready to prowl!"

PINK RANGER: "Pterodactyl, ready to fly!"

Red Ranger summons his Power Crystal.

RED RANGER: "Rangers, power up your crystals!"

The Black, Blue, Yellow and Pink Rangers has their Crystal summoned and they insert it in their Zord's control panel.

FOUR RANGERS: "Two, one, power up!"

RED RANGER: "Let's switch to Megazord power!"

The Dino Zords are drawn together and they combine to form the Megazord Tank Mode.

RED RANGER: "Switching to Megazord sequence!"

COMPUTER VOICE: "Megazord sequence has been initiated."

The Tank Mode switches form and becomes Megazord's Battle Mode.

COMPUTER VOICE: "Megazord activated!"

Megazord and Dragonzord stand together. They see Cruel Count in front of them. Gathered around him are Where-Wolf, Frankenstein Monster, Bones, Pumpkin Rapper and Invenusable Fly Trap.

CRUEL COUNT: "Well, you've arrived! You're in time for your own funeral! Get them, my fellow monsters! Rip those Zords apart!"

Invenusable Fly Trap charges at Megazord and attempts a punch. Megazord blocks it, punches Fly Trap's chest and knocks the monster down.

EYE GUY: "Let's see you dodge THIS!"

Eye Guy's main eye budges, it fires a yellow beam at Megazord's chest plate and Megazord staggers back as sparks fly from the hit. The Rangers react, shaken in their seats.

RED RANGER: "Back off!"

Megazord delivers a punch that knocks Eye Guy back and then kicks its right leg on Eye Guy's chest. The monster is knocked down to the ground.

Frankenstein Monster pulls its neck bolts out, swings the right neck bolt by its chains, and swats it at Dragonzord's chest. Dragonzord staggers back, but recovers and it swats its tail on Frankenstein's chest. The monster is knocked to the ground.

PUMPKIN RAPPER: "Your Zords aren't so tough at all! The bigger they are, the harder they fall!"

Pumpkin bombs appear in Pumpkin Rapper's hands. He throws one at Dragonzord, then the other. Dragonzord staggers back as the bombs explode when they hit its chest.

GREEN RANGER: "I've got my own firepower! It's time for Dragonzord missiles!"

Green Ranger plays a tune on his Dagger like a flute. The missiles appear in Dragonzord's fingertips and three of them are fired. Sparks fly off Pumpkin Rapper as he's hit on the chest and he's knocked to the ground.

BONES: "You won't stop us this time!"

Bones leaps at Megazord and slashes his sword at Megazord. Megazord staggers back, sparks flying off its chest armor, but it recovers and blocks the next slash attempt.

RED RANGER: "You wanna swordfight? Fine! It's time for the Mega Power Sword!"

The Mega Power Sword falls from the clouds and lands stabbed into the ground. Megazord grabs its hilt, pulls the sword out of the ground and blocks Bones next sword attack. Bones sends sparks flying as he slashes Megazord's chest, knocking it back. Megazord recovers, blocks the next sword attack, and slashes Bones' chest, knocking the monster to the ground.

Where-Wolf appears in front of Dragonzord and HOWLS. He slashes Dragonzord's chest once and then again, which raise sparks off the Zord's chest. Dragonzord recovers and it lets loose a tail whip attack that sends Where-Wolf down.

CRUEL COUNT: "Must I do everything myself?"

Cruel Count leaps at both Zords. He kicks Dragonzord's chest, knocking it back. Megazord punches at Cruel Count, but the Count blocks it and punches Megazord back. Cruel Count lets loose a jump-kick that knocks Megazord back, almost knocking it over. Megazord regains its balance and stands by Dragonzord. Cruel Count holds up his hands, he fires purple electric bolts from his palms, and strikes both Zords. Megazord and Dragonzord fall to the ground with a crash.

CRUEL COUNT: "Now do you see? I am invincible!"

RED RANGER: "Enough is enough! I call upon the power of Titanus and the Ultrazord!"

Titanus makes his entrance. Megazord leaps up, combines with Dragonzord, and then it lands on Titanus to form Ultrazord.

CRUEL COUNT: "What is this?"

The monsters step back, away from Ultrazord. In the Ultrazord cockpit, the Rangers type on their consoles.

RED RANGER: "There! Ultrazord system is ready!"

FIVE RANGERS: 'Lock on and fire!"

Ultrazord does just that, firing weapons at all six monsters. The SIX MONSTERS SCREAM with agony, glowing, and they fall to the ground. As they land, the monsters EXPLODE. The Rangers CHEER their victory.

* * *

><p>Within the Juice Bar and Diner, Bulk, Skull and Margaret are behind the bar. They are waiting on the Z-Putties, Gnarly Gnome, Rhinoblaster and Pudgy Pig, and are serving the monsters various foods and Halloween snacks.<p>

PUDGY PIG: "Oh, yeah! More food!"

RHINOBLASTER: "Hey, where's my refill on my soda?"

The six Rangers teleport in and walk to the bar. Laura smiles in relief as an excited Danielle points at them.

DANIELLE: "Wow! The Power Rangers!"

The monsters instantly stop and turn to face the Rangers nervously. Red Ranger folds his arms over his chest.

RED RANGER: "Trick or treat."

Green Ranger goes to a trembling Z-Putty that is standing at the bar and Green Ranger leans close to him.

GREEN RANGER: "Boo!"

The Z-Putties and monsters run away, though Pudgy Pig keeps hold of a bowl of cookies in his hands, and the monsters teleport out of the room. The crowd of guests CHEERS the Rangers, including Bulk, Skull and Margaret. The Rangers wave at the guests.

GREEN RANGER: "Don't worry. It's all over now."

PINK RANGER: "Happy Halloween, you guys!"

The Rangers put their hands on the sides of their Morpher belt buckles and teleport out. Laura's eyes widen in realization.

LAURA: "Oh, no! Ethan and his friends are still locked in the haunted house!"

Laura and Danielle run to the side door. Bulk and Skull hurry after Laura and Danielle.

* * *

><p>Laura and Danielle enter the Haunted House set and they stop running. Laura smiles with relief and Bulk and Skull run in from behind.<p>

BULK: "Wait! Wait! It's locked!"

They look around and find it unlocked. The six unmorphed Rangers, in their Halloween costumes, smile at their friends.

SKULL: "You're okay."

ETHAN: "Of course we are. We heard the doors unlock a few seconds ago. We were on our way out. Are you okay?"

LAURA: "We're fine, thanks to the Power Rangers."

KAT: "The Power Rangers were here? Wow!"

Laura smiles and holds onto Danielle's hand.

LAURA: "You know, I still haven't been able to take Danielle trick-or-treating. Would you like to join us, Ethan?"

ETHAN: "Sure. That'd be nice."

Ethan walks away with Laura and Danielle out of the haunted house. Skull steps back as they exit and he accidentally steps on a hidden button. The lid to a nearby coffin swings open, a Dracula mannequin leans out of it and ROARS as it reaches at the duo. BULK AND SKULL SCREAM with utter horror and they run out of the haunted house.

BULK: "Wait for us!"

THE FIVE REMAINING RANGERS SMILE AND LAUGH.


End file.
